


Wish upon a cupcake

by NewbieFanFic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewbieFanFic/pseuds/NewbieFanFic
Summary: Just a little look at what Emma's birthdays look like now.





	Wish upon a cupcake

Emma could'nt help the smile on her face while she sipped her coffee and looked at the happy chaos that surrounded her. Because, let’s be honest, there was no other word for it really. She looked at her parents talking about a field trip her mother wanted to take the kids at school on. Emma loved how happy and excited talking about the school and the students at the school made her mother. Snow was telling her father about all the things she wanted to show the kids, using her hands as she talked and Emma could she why the stories referred to her as the fairest in the land. Her father was listening to Snow intently with his chin in his hand, a small smile on his lips, looking at her with love and a little amusement.   
Next to her father, Regina (Emma still got a kick out of calling her the Queen sometimes) and Zelena, talked about something Robin did earlier in the week, proving she was definitely her father’s daughter, by getting into some trouble or other.   
Across from Regina, Henry was discussing the boat trip he and Killian were going to take next week with his grandfather, Rumple. Belle was helping Killian with the breakfast, feeding this amount of people was not a one man operation, and even the best pirate needed a crew ever now and then.   
Even after three years, Emma sometimes found herself wondering at the strange mix of people that made up her family, with at least three of those people trying to get rid of Emma at some point in the past. Emma’s gaze turned to the living room where the next generation of heroes were playing. Neill, Gideon and Robin had her twins, Liam and Eva, in a make shift jail, using every couch pillow in sight. The twins had their heads together, no doubt making plans to escape at the first chance.  
Emma looked back at Killian as he started bringing the food to the table and announced:  
‘Ok everyone, food’s ready!’  
Emma started to get up to help and was lightly shoved back into her seat.  
‘No love, you stay right there’  
Emma frowned and was about to protest when Liam climbed into her lap.  
‘Mama, Neill locked me and Eva in the prison,’  
He pulled Emma’s face closer and whispered loudly:  
‘But we have a plan, and we’re gonna escape. Don’t tell him, it’s a secret.’  
Emma tried to keep a straight face and whispered back:  
‘You’re secrets safe with me, captain’  
Liam smiled up at her and turned to the table as Killian brought the pancakes to the table.  
Liam looked back at her and said:  
‘I like it when everyone eats here. Can they come everyday?’  
Emma smiled at her son and said:  
‘As long as I don’t have to cook, they can come as much as they want’  
Emma heard Snow chuckle behind her and turned to see her mother bring a cupcake over with a single candle in it.  
Snow placed the cupcake in front of Emma and said:  
‘Happy birthday sweetheart! Make a wish’

Emma flashed back to her birthday (could it really be) ten years ago, when she also had a cupcake with a single candle in it. She remembered blowing out that candle, alone in her apartment, moments before Henry knocked on her door and changed her life. As she looked at the faces of the family she never thought she would have, Emma felt almost like that had been a different person.  
She closed her eyes and with Liam’s help, blew out the candle. Everyone clapped and dug into the food eagerly. Emma looked up at Killian as he put a plate of pancakes in front of her. He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.   
‘Happy birthday love. So, what did you wish for?’  
As Killian crouched next to her, she took his hand and looked back at the family she fought so hard for.  
‘Nothing,’ she said as she looked back at the table.   
‘I have everything I could ever wish for, right here.’


End file.
